Hanakusou
by Rienei
Summary: Ichigo loves Superman and so does Renji. They both believe that the other is working for the bad guy. Will they kill each other before they realize that the real evil is actually the one closest to them?
1. For the Love of Superman!

This story is co-written by both Manta and I. Ideas are more or less from me while Manta does the beta thingy. This story is going to start from Ichigo's childhood before he actually he becomes a Shinigami. And I hope you'll have a nice time reading the story!

Disclaimers:

I don't own Bleach or Superman

------------------

Information:

Ichigo ---- Mr. Strawberry

Isshin ---- Ichigo's dad

------------------

For the Love of Superman!

Ever wondered why Ichigo is always irritated when his father is around? Well, it all happened ten years ago when he was still a young and innocent boy…….

Ichigo's face scrunched up as he felt his poop leave his anal and onto the diapers. Although he was five, he still refused to shit on anywhere but on diapers, despite him being too old to be still wearing them.

"Hey guess what daddy got for you today, Ichigo!" Screamed Isshin as he burst through the front door. One of his hands was behind his back hiding the mystery gift. "It's a Superman action figure No. II!!!!!" he yelled again.

Ichigo's eyes twinkled in excitement as he jumped up and down while reaching out his hands, indicating that he wanted the toy.

"Not so fast, my boy." Isshin said, wagging his finger. "First you must show me how much you want the toy. You must do the action Superman loves to do most – sitting on the floor and turning in circles! I'm sure my little Ichigo can do that better than Superman, can't he?"

Falling for the lie, Ichigo's butt immediately fell onto the floor and he began to turn in circles; not realizing until it was too late. Isshin then cupped his mouth with both hands, trying to suppress his laughter. However, he failed miserably.

Ichigo fumed as he tried not to cry in frustration. He managed to suppress his desire to cry until he found that his father was lying to him about the action figure. There wasn't any toy falling out from his father's hands when he brought them to his mouth to cover his ugly laughter.

This made the situation worse when Ichigo started to cry in the highest pitch he could go. This caused every glass in the house to break. Isshin stopped his laughter instantly as his jaw dropped. It wasn't long before the pedestrians outside the house could hear a very long string of colourful words coming from the owner of the poor house.

And so, this is one of the reasons to why the duo always fight whenever they meet; and ambushing each other if they ever had the chance. Ahhh…what exciting life they led!

TBC

-----

Preview:

"Hey mommy, where do babies come from?"

-

"Babies come from a secret place which your mommy have."

-

"No Superman! Please don't die!"

-

----

That's all for now. And I hope you enjoyed yourselves. I'll try to update as soon as I get to know how much this story is fairing. Also don't flame too much till my computer catches fire. -.-


	2. Where do Babies come from? I

Ok here's chap two! Enjoy!

Disclaimers:

I don't own Bleach or Superman

----------

Information:

Ichigo ----- Mr. Strawberry

Isshin ------ Ichigo's dad

Masaki ---- Ichigo's mom

---------

Where do Babies Come From?

"Hey mommy, where do babies come from?" the ever so innocent Ichigo asked as he rubbed his mother's swelling stomach. Ichigo had been asking too many questions since he started noticing his mother's stomach getting bigger each day and she was getting tired of answering them all.

"Well dear, mommy's tired now so let me finish reading this story book and tuck you to bed. I'll answer you tomorrow…but only if you are a good boy." Masaki patted her son's head before returning to the story.

However, before she could even read a word, Isshin suddenly budge into the room and screamed incoherent words that no one but he could ever understand.

"Oh, would you just quiet down darling, I'm trying to get Ichigo to sleep now. It's way over his bedtime." Masaki chided and sighed for the millionth time. She just got Ichigo ready to step into the dream world and her beloved husband just had to come in and kick Ichigo's butt back to the conscious world.

"So sorry my dear. But I can't help it! Ichigo is too cute when he asks questions! I just want to squeeze him tight and answer all of those cute questions one by one and I never got the chance to do it! Let me answer his question and I'll shut up for today!" Isshin yelled, eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Ok fine, just keep your voice down." Masaki sighed again as she rubbed her temples. Him yelling did not help her get rid of the headache which started when Isshin barged in.

"Ok Ichigo, listen closely." Isshin ordered as Ichigo nodded in excitement. "Babies come from a secret place which your mommy have. It's right between her le-" Isshin said, but was unable to continue when Masaki grabbed the nearest object to her and threw it into Isshin's face to stop him from going any further.

The thing just happened to be Ichigo's favorite toy – his Superman action figure. When it made contact with Isshin's face, it broke into two, head separated from the body. That didn't went unnoticed by Ichigo who started screaming in an oddly girly voice that no one knew he had.

"Superman I'll save you!" Ichigo jumped out of his bed and kneeled down by the toy. He tried to put the head back but failed miserably, thus causing him to panic more. "Superman!" he finally wailed when he noticed that he couldn't fix it. "No Superman! Please don't die!" he started crying and Masaki growled in frustration.

"Thank you for helping out darling now it's your turn to stop him from crying." She said and closed the book. Standing up, she passed the book to Isshin and walked out of the room, not wanting to put up with the mess anymore.

"Oh no!" Ichigo suddenly cried as he stood up quickly. "If Superman is dead, then who is going to protect the world?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ah…good question my boy. You, can be Superman II. However, Superman does not cry over small things or scream loudly. He is also a very good boy. So….maybe it'll be a little hard for you to be Superman II. I'll take up his job and be Superman II!" Isshin declared.

"I'll be a good boy from now onwards so can I be Superman II?" Ichigo asked innocently, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can!" Isshin hugged Ichigo and sat down with Ichigo on his lap. "So where were we….oh! About where babies come from….."

TBC

--------

The mystery about the babies to be on the next chapter. R&R ok!


End file.
